Three Words
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: When Three Words gets them a marriage and baby.. But their lives begun to change.. Will Three words be enough to bring them back together? Or will they fall apart before they are able too? ONE SHOT


Erin laughed as her five-year-old daughter started dancing to let it go. She grabbed her daughter's hands and began dancing with her. The music was turned up loud so no one could hear the door knock. No one really cared but the person on the other side did. Jay her husband still, and their daughter. Jay kinda went awol after he found out his friend died and Erin wanted to keep her and her daughter safe so she told him to get better or they were leaving. They left. Jay was heartbroken of course, it broke Erin telling her daughter that daddy won't be coming home for dinner. Jay stood on the other side hearing them laugh and hearing the loud Disney music his daughter loved playing. He stood there in a tux holding flowers and a box of chocolate, but he nodded his head and left. Erin smiled as she began fixing her daughter dinner.

"Allie Bear, what do you want for dinner?"

"Mac and Cheese. I want daddy's mac and cheese though." She screamed. Erin turned down the music and picked her up.

"Baby girl. Daddy isn't home." Allie frowned and started jumping around dancing, she didn't understand anything that was going on. She kinda pushed it to the back of her mind. Erin wanted him back badly, she wanted him in her arms, she wanted his safe and warm hugs, and she wanted to hear his heartbeat again. He hadn't been home in a month, he tried talking but Erin didn't want to hear it. They had gotten into an argument a bad one where Allie was scared out of her mind, and Erin just chose to break it up between them, until something got better.

Nothing had gotten better between them, there had been arguments everyday, Allie had been staying at Hank's house so Erin could work things out but nothing was getting worked out. Jay had been missing, no one had seen him or heard from him. Adam tried reaching out but it was no use. He couldn't. It wouldn't work.

Jay sat in his car watching the lights in his living room flicker on and off, as the music was turned up louder. Jay sighed and got out once more. He stopped in front of the door and knocked this time he heard someone walk to the door.

"Mommy! It's probably grandpa. I'll get it!" Jay heard his daughter yell from the other side. Jay felt safe again, he felt like his whole world was coming together except it was all a dream and it wasn't. Jay held the flowers in his hand and smiled as his little girl opened the door.

"Daddy!" Allie yelled Jay picked her up and held her tightly in her arms. Erin walked in front and saw Jay.

"I have missed you, Daddy," Allie said clinging tight to her hero.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" Erin asked

"I came to get you back. I want to be your husband again and a father to Allie. Erin, I'm sorry."

"Jay go. I don't need or want you here." Erin spat closing the door on him. He pushed it open,

"Erin, wait. I just want to tell you I love you more than anything. I miss your laugh your smile the way you always made fun of me when I crinkle my nose while I laugh. Erin, I love Allie I love her to the moon and back. I love the both of you more than the world. I would take a bullet if it meant that you two would live. I just wanted to say that you can give up. I'm not. I am never giving up. I know what I did was wrong. I should never have done that but my best friend died. I didn't know how to react Er. I'm sorry…" Jay nodded his head and looked down at his daughter who was crying for her dad.

"I miss you Allie Bear," Jay said giving her a kiss on the head.

"Daddy don't go. Mommy why does he have to go." Allie yelled. Erin choked back on her words and stepped back closing the door.

"NO MOMMY DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR. DADDY DON'T GO!" Allie shouted.

Jay sighed and got back into his truck. Allie stood by the door in tears, trying to get it opened but her mom had the chain locked.

Jay drove back to his brother's house and laid on the couch. "Jay you have to get up do something. Go to work." Will said

"William, I don't need you and Erin and everyone else breathing down my back. I am done with it. I know I need to. I just want Erin and Allie back. I want them back in my arms." Will shook his head.

"Jay, I know you do. Then make an effort show Erin you love her. Show her that you care and that you are okay. Jay that's the only way you'll do it."

"I will."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning Jay got up put his nice shirt on then his blue flannel Erin's favorite shirt he owns and the dog tags he has with Allie's birthstone and his wedding ring on it. He smiled as he stood in the mirror his hair combed back straight.

He stood in the doorway holding red roses. He knocked and she opened up the door. "Why are you still knocking?" She spat

"Erin. I just want you to have these..daisies. They are your favorite, I know that because you told me that on our first date, you said 'Jay, I love daisies. They are my favorite flower.' I smiled at you and kissed your lips. Erin these are just to remind you that I love you more than anything. You hate having to repeat yourself, you love cookies and pizza. I love how you sass everyone who is rude to you. I just love you more than anything."

"Jay. I I can't believe you remembered that." Jay smiled

"I love you. Those three words are what gave me our beautiful daughter Erin. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I-I didn't mean it. I just want you to know that you are my treasure I found when I needed someone to lift me up and keep me happy. You and Allie are the best things that have ever happened to me." Jay meant it, he meant every word he was saying yet nothing was good enough for Erin.

"Jay." Erin spat softly

"I love you and I will never stop loving you."

"I will make sure you know how much I love you," Jay said

"I-I don't know if I love you. I can't forgive you."

"Erin, I love you. I love Allie. I'll prove it to you. I don't want to fight anymore." Jay said

"I-"

"Hey, Jay," Hank said

"Hank… I'll g-"

"GRANDPA!" Allie shouted

"Hey, kid how's my favorite granddaughter?" Allie smiled

"I'm your only granddaughter." She crossed her Arms

"Daddy, can he stay momma?" Allie asked

"I-I don't know baby girl." l Erin looked up at Jay then back at Allie who had puppy eyes and was quivering her lip.

"No Momma. I'm not letting him go. Grandpa make Daddy stay. Tell Mommy."

"Al, I I can't do anything. Jay, I think you should go."

"MOMMY DONT MAKE HIM LEAVE I WANT HIM HOME."

"Allie, calm down." Jay said "I'll be back tomorrow. Alright. Be good for Momma." Allie crossed her arms fell to the ground and started crying.

"NO. I WANT DADDY HERE." Allie shouted

Allie didn't give up. She kept pulling her Dad inside and not going by her mom.

"Jay I think you should go," Erin said

"Erin, can I take Allie? I haven't seen her. I wanna take her out."

"Jay.."

"You know what she's my daughter. I think I'm allowed to take her. I should be allowed to."

"Jay. I think you should go. Erin doesn't need the stress and it's only making matters worse with Allie."

"I will just go.." Jay walked down the steps of their house. And got into his truck then started driving. He watched as his daughter stood by the door crying.

"Jay she probably thinks you'll spiral again. You'll freak out. You did have a bad argument."

"I'm fine. I just wanna be home with my daughter and my wife. I'm sorry. I know it was wrong. I do. I didn't know what to do. I had just lost my best friend."

Hank sighed "That's explainable. Jay, I don't know what you can do to make her love you. But all I can say is you better try harder. For weeks after you left, walked out on them. She cried. She loves you and I know you know that. She doesn't want to get hurt again. Sometimes you gotta do more than what you want in order to get her back."

Jay took a deep breath and his heart raced heavy. "I know.. I just don't know how to."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Just come with me.." Hank took Jay to his house, and there they fixed up the house nicely. Jay hung up the lights that he wanted to hang up, and he held the ring in his hand. He was wearing his nicest suit, the one he wore at his wedding. He was standing outside surrounded by his entire team and by his father-in-law. Jay had taken a deep breath as Hank gave him a thumbs up meaning she was there. Jay took a deep breath as Erin walked through the door, wearing a nice dress. Jay's favorite. He saw Allie standing there holding her bear, and in her pretty purple dress.

"Erin."

"No. I'm not. I'm leaving.."

"Erin wait. Please let me tell you how much I love you." Jay opened up the ring box and got down on one knee like he had done years ago.

His body was breathing heavy.

"Erin the first day I walked into the district. Seeing you there. I instantly knew you were the one for me. It took me a while to realize. When you said, "You don't know a good thing when you see it." I did.. You were the good thing that I saw. I wanted you I couldn't have you. So I just threw my feelings away. We promised each other a one day. We got it. We've got a beautiful baby girl, and I've got a beautiful woman in my life. I know I lost you once… I lost a lot of things before. But you are the only thing that has ever come back. When Nadia died you came back to me, when Terry died. I pushed you away but you still came back. After Mouse, I didn't know how to react so I pushed you away. I thought that was the right thing to do but boy I was wrong." Jay held her arms. "Erin. You're the only one who hasn't left. So please don't leave me now. I love you more than anything. I love Allie. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. Seeing you smile is so worth it. If I have to endure pain but in the end, your smile is there. It was all worth it. Erin waiting those couple of years before I could have you became so worth it. Now I know you probably don't care but I love you so much. I want you to be mine again.. Be my wife again… I love you.."

Three words made the man get the girl the first time.

"Jay.."

"Erin please," Jay begged.

"I love you. I do. I want you back.."

Jay leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"Ew. That's just gross." Allie shouted

Jay laughed "It is?" Jay bent down and picked up his daughter.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Y'know kid I've missed you a lot."

"Yeah.."

"Momma's having a baby." Jay's face lit up with excitement and everyone around them got excited.

In that moment they finally felt like a family again. Jay had his girl's back and it only took _three words to get them back._

 **I started this months ago, like way back in September. I didn't think I'd ever finish it tbh.. And It's only a one-shot and I'm keeping it like that. But thank you for reading this. If you shoot me a pm I will try to get another one shot up. Just send me some ideas.**

 **-Madds detchuckles**


End file.
